Developing web applications often require a great deal of time and investment. As technology changes, however, web applications that are several years old may be written in a language that is being phased out by a new language. New functions may be added to an existing web application through patches written in the old language to preserve the initial investment of developing the web application, but this method fails to take advantage of new technology developments. Adopting the new technology incorporates new technology developments into the web application, but this method may fail to preserve previous investments in the application.
There is a desire for a system that can take advantage of new web application technology while preserving investments made into an existing web application using older technology.